Accident
by Damnedest-Creature
Summary: -NaruSasu- “Are you hurt!” He screamed looking for a wound when Sasuke’s cold bloody hand gripped his wrist. He wrapped his arms around his naive friend as hot tears of guilt seemed to singe his face. "It was an accident.."
1. Goodbye Forever

Sasuke dropped the bloody kunai from his hand backing away in horror. This couldn't be happening it must all have been a dream. It felt like a nightmare. The way she just waltzed into his apartment with outrageous demands he wouldn't no couldn't meet. How could one of his teammates black mail him in such a horrible way? Everything just happened so fast. There she was bitching about this and that...then she was bleeding on the floor. He wanted to check her pulse for a signal of life but he was shaking too badly. Flashes of another darkened room covered in blood struck his fragile mind and he jolted out the door into the stormy night. He didn't stop until he feel against Naruto's doorstep.

The innocent shinobi opened his door a bowl of ramen in his hands. With a gasp he dropped the bowl and dragged his drenched teammate inside. Kneeling beside him he noticed the blood covering the boys hands and clothes.

"Are you hurt!" He screamed looking for a wound when Sasuke's cold bloody hand gripped his wrist. He wrapped his arms around his naive friend as hot tears of guilt seemed to singe his face.

"There was an accident at my apartment... I...she...threatened us...I just...there was so much blood..."

Naruto's eyes widened as his worst fears seemed to melt away replaced by unspeakable horrors that were leaking into reality. He didn't have to say anymore. Who the girl was..or why she would be threatening him...or them for that matter. He glanced up at the dust covered frame the smiling faces felt so distant now a fading dream. They had been happy then the three of them...who would have known it would come to this. He knew he had to be strong now for the both of them. Sasuke was falling apart in his arms and this night was just beginning.

Pulling Sasuke to his feet he held him close covering his face with kisses.

"Everything is going to be alright. We'll run away...just you and me. No one will ever find us." Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear trying his best to comfort him.

Sasuke nodded as Naruto gently wiped the tears from his face. He had never seen his cry before and he prayed that he would never see those tears again. He helped Sasuke wash off the blood and change his clothes with the spares he had left over a few nights back.

Now that they had a plan the one thing that was needed was money. Luckily Sasuke was a pretty wealthy man in his own rite. The problem was all of his assets were inside his apartment the one place neither of them wanted to see right now or again for that matter. Naruto knew Sasuke couldn't go so kissing his lover's bare forehead he walked up the stairs.

The stench of blood was almost unbearable as he made his way through the dark. Sasuke had briefly explained where the incident had occurred and he made sure he was as far from that spot as possible. He fumbled through the darkness knowing it was better for him not to see the room and it's horrifying contents. Finding the safe he stuffed as many jewels as he could into the duffel at his side and hurried back to the door. Yet, before he could make his escape someone rapped on the door. Covering his mouth he held back a yelp and booked it to the back of the apartment. Who would come to see Sasuke this late? It didn't really matter he just had to make it out of their without being seen. Climbing out the back window he rushed down the empty street not bothering to look back at the mysterious knocker. He was really ready to leave the village that he called home and it just didn't seem to phase him like it should have.

A wave of relief washed over him as he met Sasuke's eyes turning the corner. Everything would be alright as long as they were together he just knew it.

"Naruto?" Iruka yelled out panting from lack of breath."Sakura is missing! Her parents went to check on her and she wasn't in her bedroom."

Naruto froze in his tracks and his heart felt like it would explode from his chest at any moment. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground his fists clenched tight. Iruka noticed the bag ans scratched his head.

"What are you two doing out here at night?...Together? We sent Shikamaru to get you both a few minutes ago."

"We were training. Just gathered up all the weapons and were heading back, but if Sakura is missing we can help out." Naruto smiled.

Iruka nodded running back towards the village. Sasuke just fell to his knees cradling his head in his hands. Naruto took in a breath noticing he had been holding it the whole time. How could he have pulled something like that off? When did he become such a good liar? He pulled Sasuke up once more into a strong embrace.

"We have to leave now or we won't get another chance." Sasuke nodded slowly following Naruto down the lonely street. His tears masked by the cool summers rain. Once Shikamaru and Ino didn't receive an answer at Sasuke's apartment they would surely break inside. Finding Sakura's bloody remains the first guess would be of his guilt.

The two shinobi broke into a sprint as they reached the dark forest. A scream pierced the night and they recognized it as Ino's. That must have been her rapping at Sasuke's door as Naruto was escaping. Quickening their pace every little sound that penetrated the forest made the adrenaline pump faster and faster. They didn't even have to awaken the eager chakra lying inside of them. The fear of the Anbu was enough to send them flying. Only when they were out of the fire country could they begin to relax.

Naruto tried to concentrate on running but images of the past year were digging into his mind. The rescue mission that took him on this same path and the love that filled the journey home. Sasuke lying in his arms weakened by the struggle with Orochimaru and Kabuto not to mention that other loser that could fight with his own bones. It took a week to travel this forest back they took their time just him and Sasuke. Shikamaru had rushed forward to get medical attention for the surviving members. They were so happy to be coming home...and to be together once more.

Now he was running again and the stakes seem to be much higher. The chances of them making it out of Fire country were slim if none. Everyone was in the village now and probably listening to Ino's discovery and weighing the possibilities. Jiraiya and Kakashi would be outraged by the accusations but with the both of us no where to be seen things wouldn't look good. If they even attempted to catch up it would be over. It just seemed so futile right now...a genin and a newly appointed chuunin against experienced shinobi of such ranks they had years to acquire.

The odds were majority against them but as he caught Sasuke's eyes he pushed all the doubt away and he knew they had to try. All he needed in this world was Sasuke's acknowledgment and love. Nothing else could compare especially not those people in Konoha.

The rain let up as the first shards of morning light pierced through the forest darkness. All their tracks would have been washed away that night and perhaps the pursuit was postponed till morning. He wished it was so as him and Sasuke rested a bit in a small clearing.

"I don't think it will take us that much longer to escape the forest. Another day maybe two...we're making good time." Naruto whispered watching Sasuke wipe his face with a moist leaf.

They hadn't really spoken a word since entering the forest. The silence was driving him insane. The fact that they had fled the only place he had ever called home was starting to get to him. They had just left so fast without talking about anything really. He didn't even know what really had gone on. Why had she come to him that night?

As if reading his mind Sasuke took a seat on a near by stomp running a hand through his sweat drenched hair.

"She came over last night claiming she was having a problem. I didn't tell you because she made me promise this was personal. I let her in and she told me that she loved me...and that we were meant to be or something. I wasn't mad or even annoyed I just felt bad for her. She really did care about me and I told her we could only be friends. That I was with you, but she started freaking out. She threatened to expose us... as a couple. I was mad now but I knew that I could handle it but you... your world would have been crushed. She made demands...That I would have to leave you...and sleep with her or something..I don't know..I was getting so angry and I guess she started to notice I wasn't listening. So she lunged at me and...I just snapped." Sasuke stopped his red rimmed eyes seemed out of tears.

Naruto went over to the boy wrapping his arms around him. It was all he could do to comfort him. They were out in the middle of nowhere on the run from shinobi that would show no mercy for such an act, but what could he do? Sasuke had only did what he did because he cared about him. It was an accident.

"Naruto."

He looked up into the black haired boys eyes feeling the familiar ease pass over him.

"I want you to go back." Naruto was about to start yelling when a finger crept across his lips. "I did something horrible. I am now a fugitive of Konoha and you have no reason to become one yourself. I can't just drag you in on this. I won't ruin your life!"

"You already did the moment you struck Sakura with the intent of protecting me! Now I'm going to protect you. I love you Sasuke and I always wanna be with you." Tears started down Naruto's cheeks the first to come after last night. It felt good to let some of the pain escape and have Sasuke kiss each one away.

It was settled from now on Naruto and Sasuke were in this together for the long run. Sasuke's attempt to save his lover was useless he was as stubborn as ever, but deep down he was happy not to be alone. That brief interlude had given them enough energy to continue and after yet another cold dark night of running they could see the boundary up ahead. The Anbu didn't seem to frighten them now not even the possibility of Jiraiya or Kakashi's appearing could phase them. They zoomed through the remaining forest their prize calling them through the last branches.

Suddenly a kunai grazed Naruto's shoulder but he didn't stop or even slow down. He leapt across the border rolling in the grassy meadow that was freedom. They had really done it. Naruto suddenly felt extremely tired his weariness exploding to the surface. Sasuke grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. As lines of kunai's shot out of the forest.

"You really think they'll abide by the boundary when there are no witnesses dobe!" Sasuke yelled still pulling the exhausted Naruto along.

He was just so tired and the only thing that had been keeping him moving was the boundary that would make them safe. He opened his eyes a bit spying no enemy following yet Sasuke continued dragging him along the rocky dirt path. His legs gave out and he crashed to the ground. He had lost a lot of blood from that apparent graze and it didn't help his weakened state one bit. Sasuke ripped his shirt tying it tight around the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He propelled the now unconscious boy over his shoulder and continued down the road.

When naruto awoke he was laying in a pile of haw. He tried to sit up but a bump sent him flying back.

"Sasuke!"

"Be quiet. I don't want the driver to hear you." Sasuke whispered sitting beside him.

"What happened? Are the Anbu still following us?"

"No, I made sure they lost any trace of us."

Naruto took a deep breath and noticed the new clothes they both were wearing. He almost cried out remembering what he had left in his orange jump suit but he didn't want Sasuke to know what he couldn't have left without.

"Don't worry...I found it in that supposed secret pocket.."

He passed the folded picture to Naruto not having any desire to look at it himself.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't leave withou.." Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his catching the boy off guard. Pulling away Sasuke placed the picture in Naruto's pocket.

"You know...my world wouldn't have been crushed...if people would have found out about us. I would have had you..and that's all that matters."

"I love you." Sasuke whispered wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Hmm..I don't know. I hope the first wagon I saw. Any place is better than Konoha."

"Your right."

The driver of the wagon took a bite out of his sandwich looking over his map.

"Let's see...the hidden sand village huh? Sounds easy enough to get there."


	2. Home is where you are

Summary- On the Run Sasuke and Naruto Inadvertently enter the hidden sand village. With new looks and hundreds of miles between them and Konoha they can't escape the horror that was commited.Expecially in the hands of the notorious Gaara of the sand...**  
**  
Pairings- Naru/Sasu

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto..cause if i did..it wouldn't be an anime series...because they don't turn explicit yaoi..into anime series..

* * *

Naruto awoke with a smile. He was safe and warm in Sasuke's arms.

"Good morning Sas..." Naruto stopped noticing a dummy made out of straw sporting Sasuke's jacket.

"Sneaky"

Jumping to his feet he realized the wagon was still and slowly made his way out. Using all of his super shinobi skills to cross the barn.

"Hey. You're finally up." Sasuke said taking a bite of a bagel.

Naruto screamed luckily Sasuke's hand shielded the noise.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that."

"I didn't. I just walked in and watched you go all 007 for a none existent audience. There's no one around at all."

"Deserted village?"

"No, the villagers are locked in their house I expect this place to be dangerous. It's the only reason I can come up with."

Naruto nodded and was caught off balance by the hideous new addition to Sasuke's ensemble. He cringed wondering why he hadn't noticed it before.

"What is that thing on your head."

"It's a sombrero. Lot's of people here wear them."

Naruto cringed again catching a smile from the dark haired rebel. As he slowly walked over caressing the painted whiskers across his cheeks.

"I wouldn't be talking. You wore that orange jump suit for sixteen years. Plus, you'd look good in this hat."

"No one looks good in that hat."

"I meant...just this hat."

Naruto blushes scratching his head.

"Uh...ddid you find any place we could hide out a little while?"

"Heh. Yeah, a tavern up the road. They have cozy rooms upstairs." Sasuke whispers grabbing his jacket from the wagon.

"Tttwoo..beds?"

* * *

"Lady Temari how is you little brother this evening?" 

"Fine. He's playing with his action figures."

"Dolls?"

Temari grabs her fan swinging it by her side a jet of air blowing the monks robes up all around him as it flies open.

"There not dolls...They're action figures you nitwitted stooge."

"Yes! Yes, Ma'am."

"Can I speak with him?"

"We'll see."

"Oh Gaara thank you from saving me from the lecherous Sasuke-kun." Gaara squeals trying to sound like Naruto. Moving his Naruto "action figure" slowly closer to Gaara's. "It's nothing Naruto...but I would like one reward. What is it? Anything for you Gaara. A kiss..." 

The Naruto action figure and the Gaara figure are all smooched together as Gaara makes kissy noises in delight.

"Uh..ahem...Gaara?"

Gaara turns his eyes blazing with anger at his sister.

"What did you see!"

"Nothing I swear. Uh...someone's here to see you."

The monk walks in bowing.

"Excuse me Lord Gaara but I have news. It seems strangers have entered the hidden sand village."

"What!...Isn't there a reason why we call it the "HIDDEN" sand village? Damn it!"

"Should we dispose of them?"

"Uh...sure. Do what you like. Just do it soon I have a guest coming."

"Yes sir." The monk runs out glad to be leaving.

"A guest? Like a friend?"

"Yeah, a friend. What! You think I don't got friends!"

Temari glances at the "action figures" then back to her brother.

"Of course not. I'll be happy to meet him."

"You already have."

Temari smiles leaving her brother to whatever he was doing earlier.

"Please don't be Orochimaru or something."

* * *

"Room six. Here's your key. Have a comfortable stay." The tavern owner smiled gripping a kunai under the counter. 

Naruto and Sasuke lock the door to their room the lone queen bed creating an ominous feeling. At least in Naruto as Sasuke didn't seem to give it a second though stretching out on the clean covers.

After everything they had gone through Naruto felt nervous. He loved Sasuke but he wasn't ready for the next step in their relationship. It kinda seemed pathetic after the guy had actually killed someone to save their love and you weren't even ready to sleep with him to prove yours. Maybe he could kill someone too...he never did like Neji...it seemed easier then this. Damn it how could he think such a thing...like her dying wasn't a big deal. Cause it was. It will always be. Everything's just so messed up. He wondered if it would always be this hard.

"So...uh..is this where we'll stay for a while?"

"I don't know. Seems kinda odd. Like I should be picking up on something but am just too damn oblivious to accept the signs."

"I don't sense anything."

"Oh..so..I'm just paranoid?..Probably." Sasuke sighed patting the lonely patch of bed beside him .

Naruto smiles sitting on the edge instead. His eyes grazing the floor.

"Do you miss home already?"

"My home's with you Sasuke." Naruto whispers as Sasuke pulls him closer. Lying their heads on the soft bed that was such a relief after the rough straw they had been on for days. Once again their eyes met and everything seemed to melt away.

"You'd tell me if you were scared wouldn't you?"

Naruto smiled kissing the end of Sasuke's nose.

"Probably not."

Sasuke laughed rolling on top of the blonde pinning his arms over his head.

"Very cute." He whispered pressing his lips against the shivering Narutos.

click-

Sasuke's head darts up the distant sound of a lock opening keeping him alert.

"What is it?" Naruto mouths sensing his friends tention.

"We have company."

"Anbu?"

"Something else. Something worse."

Naruto catches a glimmer of a metal kunai out of the corner of his eyes.

"One..two..three.."

Sasuke and Naruto roll off to the floor quickly making it under the bed as an wave of weapons shoot towards the empty sheets.

"Come on. We have to go out the window."

"They're out there too."

"It's our only shot at an escape."

Sasuke shatters the glass griping Naruto's hand tighter as they cascade to the ground barely escaping more fatal aerial projectiles. Running down the narrow street they come to a dead end as a wall of sand explodes from the ground.

"Sand walls?" Naruto gasps ideas of their destination skims his mind.

Cornered, at least six sand shinobi walk up their glistening forehead protectors validating the boy's worst fears.

"Sand-nins..."Sasuke whispered glancing to Naruto with a helpless look resting in his eyes.

* * *

"Damn it! He's late!" Gaara slammed his fist on the table bits of sand grumbling to the floor. 

"You didn't need to make up a guest to impress anyone. My darling little brother." Temari sighed filing her nails.

"I didn't! How dare you.."

"Then where is your friend? Is he invisible or something?"

The door slammed open gathering a satisfied smirk on Gaara's face.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late. Some...things have come up."

Temari turned around her jaw open.

"Him?"

A blinding ping sent her grunting into another room.

"What things have come up that are more important than our visits?"

"Sakura...is...she's dead."

"What?..How a mission..an accident...what?"

"We think she was murdered...it's complicated..I came as fast as I could."

"Lee...if there is anything I can do for you..."

"There is..help me find the killer."

(end chapter two)


End file.
